


Let’s go home

by Marybunnie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Captivity, Crying, Escape, Kidnapping, M/M, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men, take what u get, wrote this at 1 am and I refuse to edit it or reread it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: George escapes from the prison, only for his attachments to fuck him over once more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Let’s go home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dollhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589229) by [Lacy_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star). 



> Heyo, this should have been written when it was not 1am lolol
> 
> Enjoy!

George’s sides burned with heat as he sprinted through the plains surrounding the prison. He could not afford to slow down, he didn’t have time for a breather because any minute now--

The alarm blared loudly across the land, alerting everyone that for the very first time in the year that they all had been held captive, that there had been a successful escape attempt from the vault.

The notion that one could leave, leave that  _ hell,  _ was one that not many would believe. They had been so broken by the warden’s apathy and dream’s sick affection for them; so destroyed by the betrayal that they had fallen into despair.

But not George, never George.

George would not stand to be kept there, sitting idle in a cell by his ex-best friend  and lover.

He would not stand for it. He could not handle hearing Niki’s wails of pain from starving herself nor Fundy’s weeping that crawled through the hallways at three in the morning. He especially could not handle Tommy’s unnerving silence.

Tommy was never supposed to be quiet. He lamented for the annoying curses that used to spew out of his mouth. He much preferred that to this agonizing silence

So, George had come up with a plan that miraculous day when Dream had let Sapnap visit him. 

His voice was his only card and he had to play it well.

He needed Dream to open up to him, he needed his trust.

So, he chatted with his captor about anything and everything that came to mind. He giggled at Dream’s silly jokes. He pretended to enjoy his presence. A fake smile always on his face like a shabby mimicry of Dream’s mask.

George hated every second of it. That is, until it paid off.

One day, Dream had visited him and offered him a field trip of his own.

_ “Come on, Gogy. Lets go on date,”Dream had said, opening the cell door. _

_ “O-outside? You’re letting me go outside?”George asked, standing up quickly and running to the door. _

_ Dream had laughed. “Outside of your cell, yes, Georgie. Come on, let’s go to the roof. The view is to die for.” _

And George had tried to kill him somewhere between the appetizers and the entree meal.

They had wrestled for a while but George had managed to push Dream against the ledge.

“George, don’t do this,”Dream had pleaded softly, tears leaking from behind his mask.

“I hate you!”George had shouted venomously and shoved him off the roof.

George did not waste a second to say goodbye to the monster he had once called his partner.

He had simply taken to the opportunity to run away from this place and return with any army to rescue his friends.

And so George runs into the forests in order to evade the search lights that had sprouted up from the ground, praying that Sam would not leave his prison to run after one prisoner.

It was all George had to go on.

George did not even want to think of the possibility that Dream had already respawned and was hunting him down.

The stress was too much and the ache in his legs and heart was overwhelming him to say the very least.

He had to get to the community house, there were resources he had buried there since the day he and dream had found this land and made it theirs.

“George! Stop running!” A voice that he knew too well had yelled after him.

Dammit! How did he get back here so quickly?

George could not ease up for a second and he continued sprinting through the forest as Dream hunted him.

It hurt George’s heart to think that those silly manhunt games they had played together when they were just little kids had transformed into something as horrific and morbid as this.

The idea of Dream being the one to hunt down George and imprison him. Sapnap would not be able to believe it. Until it happened, of course.

George’s eyes lit up as he spotted the remains of the community house. 

He started digging with his hands, he had no time to craft a pickaxe, Dream was too close.

He could hear him, feel his touch against his prickled skin in the chilly night.

Even when George was free, he could not escape Dream’s hands. The thought almost made George cry as he roughly clawed through dirt. 

Come on! Come on! Almost!

He could see it. George could see the chest. His chest swelled with hope.

But then, a firm hand grasped his shoulder and George screamed and fought as Dream tried to stop him. His mask getting knocked off during the struggle

“Let go of me! Let go, you motherfucker!” George cursed as he threw dirt into Dream’s eye. 

Dream grunted in stupor and George kicked him out and rolled away from his grip.

He put a distance between them.

Dream rubbed his eyes. “George, you need to come back. Don't make this harder than it has to be.”

“Fuck you Dream! I’m never going back to that hell hole!”

“If you don’t, I’ll kill them. I’ll kill Tommy,”Dream declared menacingly.

George shook his head in disbelief. “You wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would,” Dream said and started to approach the shorter man. “He’s become too broken. He isn’t necessary in our family, George. But I know you care about him, so I’ll give you one mor chance before I do something that can’t be undone. Come home now.”

George did not try to stop the tears cascading down his cheeks. 

“I hate you so much. I wish you’d die!”George yelled as Dream stood right in front of him.

George wanted a magical sword to plunge through the man right now, or a stick to beat him to death with. Anything, anything but this outcome.

“Come with me, George,”Dream said, offering his hand.

“I hate you,”George sniffled, taking his hand begrudgingly.

Dream sighed. “Hopefully, not forever.”

“I will always hate you. You ruined my life,”George lamented.

Dream tried not to wince as he put on his mask once more.

“Let’s go home, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
